Walk with me for Miles
by VladMastersWife
Summary: This is for my sweet baby cat that is no longer with me, Miles. Vlad wonders why he was allowed to live, and finds two beings who can share the quizical ways of the world. Oneshot. . .thanks for looking, y'all mentions drugs and such.


I HATE animal abusers sooo much, and think they should all die! so... I wrote this for the sake if showing people what animals and people can join together with and such. And Vlad's hating cat's was the perfect opening. . .

the right of Danny Phantom belongs to Mr. Butch Hartman, and NOT me. I own this story and nothing else. . .wait. I own vlady's cat. literally, my poor Moomies. . .that was his nickname. My poor baby's in a betta place, though. This is written in Vlad's POV firstperson style for the sake of a twist.

This is for any animal abused, any person abused, or anyone that hasn't seen it yet. . .

* * *

I pulled his Stetson down over his empty blue eyes. Dodging contact with any other person, I kept my hands shoved into my duster coat's pockets as I menouvered the streets of San Fransisco. People classhed into my shoulders, not caring wether they invaded my space or not. This billionair did his best to blend with the lives of others, but that was nearly impossible. The gold band on his hat made for a classy display of his wealth; the wealth he'd aquirred through ill-gotten game. And in shame, Vladimir lowered his hat down yet even more.

And I passed several men and woman. They linned a brick wall, a building. I thought of my home. The home back in Maddison, Winsconsin. So beautiful, surrounded by wildlife. And how did I gain that? Yet how did these people earn the sidewalk on which they rested upon? I slowed my pace as a woman pulled close a man that was presumably her husband. Dressed in mere rags and sitting upon newsprint and cardboard slabs.

My mind flashed back to that day back in June of 1983. I had bursted in the bank, unseen and unheard, and stolen numerous goods. And that was my wealth. I didn't earn my home. I didn't deserve his wealth. . .I deserved. . .That. That which was the couple's and the others hudled up together. I continued my walk down the street. The only reason I was in the city was for the sake of a business meeting, nothing more. Yet I couldn't help but wonder. But wonder what was here. . .why I was here. Of course Axion Labs was having a financial crash, but why was I here? On Earth? I should have die. Years ago in 1981, but I didn't.

I young child flashed by me on a skateboard, cap twisted backwards and looking in a hurry. Yet, was he in a hurry? If he was in a hurry somewhere, he was going the wrong way. . .

I passed a the sidewalk of Virgin Records. The large building was dwarfed by the size of some others in the world, but yet it stood. It stood above me, created by man. It had a purpose; to sell music, and provide humans with jobs. And those humans? Where were they to go? I thumbed out a cigar from my pocket absent mindly and put it to my lips. As anyone would, I covered the item with one hand as if to light it, but my ghostly alter-ego lit it with a small flare of Plasma. For a moment, I breathed in the aroma. And was it pleasant? For the time being, maybe. . .but for later? No. . .

I pulled it out from between my teeth and paused my walk. I glanced it over as if seeing it for the first time. Dropping it to the ground, I smashed it with the heel of my boots and left it there, for the last time. I glanced at the face of my watch and shook my head, I still had about an hour or two to go. I glanced about and spotted a bar. Of course, it would be wuite easy to wal in and loose it all. I could leave with little sense of reasoning. . .and yet, I did not wish to. Recalling the actions of my father, his coming home with alcohol on his breath and a damned soul in his chest. Did I want that, either? Or was it too late? I looked up as if expecting some answer, but all I recieved was a small number of raindrops trickling down my face and disolving into my goatee. I lifted my hat for a brief moment and ran my fingers through silver hair. Then I heard it.

A smash came from a near-by alley, and of course I just had to know what it was. I turned on a heel and glanced around the edge to see and man standing beside a cat and a rather large cardboard box. He had just walked down a stairwell and a horrifing glare was smeared across his ugly and repulsive face. He grabbed the box and threw it against the brick wall.

He followed it and kicked it against the window, then faced the cat, "An' y'know what? That's wha 'appens to things like that! Do you like it, you stuipid animal?!" He shot a glare at the adult cat and grabbed it by the scruff of its neck and carried it up stairs. I glanced at the box, then at the man. I waited a moment or two before walking into the alley to see for myself what was in it that made the man so angry.

I reached out and lifted the flaps atop the box and glanced inside. At first, I saw nothing, for it was much too dark and my eyes hadn't adjusted to the dim crevess. But then a small figured appeared. A small creature made a squeal and looked up at me. A quick breath excaped my lungs as I saw it was a young feline. I reached my hands inside and retrieved the fragile creature, a hand under its body and one abouve it. It mewed at my touch and then settled down. My first instinct was to look it over. It was obviously hurt, and banged up from its trip in the wreched box.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

The vet looked the kitten over with a frown, "The poor baby's beat up pretty good. Y'say you found 'im on the street?"

I nodded and she looked back at the animal and went on, "Okay then. I'll need his name and you'll need a collar."

I paused and cocked an eyebrow, "Are you suggesting I take this creature in? I don't know if I can. . ."

She looked quite disapointed, "Sir, please. . .I'm. . .okay. . ." the vet set the kitten down and brought out several papers, "I'll need you to sign here."

It didn't take me more than five seconds to see the words 'kitten,' 'by rescuers consent,' and, 'destroyed," before I realized I was going to take this creature home by my side. With a smile she noticed my change of expression and exchanged the papers with a different set.

I watched the kitten heartfully play with a bit of string and I smiled. I signed the new papers. The vet smiled at me, and I smiled back at her. And in that moment, I found my place. . .

* * *

END

* * *

Okay, corny, yeah? I dunno why I wrote it. I'll probably edit it a lot. :) Thanks for reading!

Vladysgirl


End file.
